


Disclosure

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Friends With Benefits, Goodbyes, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Azula/Ty Lee. Only empty words were left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disclosure

"I think that perhaps we should stop seeing each other," Azula said brusquely, fixing her hair in the mirror.

Ty Lee sprawled in the bed. She tried for casual, airy. "I thought we were just being friends together," she replied, a twinge of hurt in her voice. "I didn't know we were seeing each other."

"I see you," Azula then stated, grabbing the corner of the sheet, pulling it slowly away from Ty Lee's body, exposing her. "I see all of you."

Ty Lee couldn’t move, resisted the urge to hold her breath.

Azula stared, serious, thoughtful, and then turned away. "Goodbye, old friend," she uttered.

And then, just like that, she was gone.

Only empty words were left.


End file.
